What if I Don't Want to be a Savior?
by one.day.the.sun.will.shine
Summary: Set after MAX, the Flock have been forced to split up. Each has a map, labeling their alotted destinations for destruction. In the end they will be forced to answer the question: Who are we really, the good or the bad? T for language. Varying POVs.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride. I do not own Maximum Ride. I do not…I think you get the picture.**

**Author's Note: Okay, so, to everyone who read ADOT: Here's my new story! I actually like this one even more than ADOT so far. More action. And-insert fan girl squeal here-Faxness! Yay!**

**Even if you didn't read ADOT, I hope you enjoy this story! **

**Set After MAX. (I lied in the ADOT preview…Sorry! I get my books mixed up.)**

**What If I Don't Want To Be A Savior.**

**Epilogue: Four Months Earlier**

**Max POV:**

I sat down in the dirt, voices swirling around me. I couldn't believe what was happening. My flock was leaving me.

We were splitting up, like we had been supposed to since the beginning. Each of us, leading our own band of mutants, defeating various branches of The School. If we were lucky, we planned to meet up again in one year. And, by then, we planned to have saved the world.

Right. No pressure.

The voices quite possibly could of actually been singular, and therefore be my voice. I really couldn't tell right then. The voices may of not even existed; maybe I was going mental.

The last option was quite possible, considering the fact that there were now five dots in the sky, slowly becoming smaller. The only people together still were Iggy and Gazzy, because Iggy needed someone to guide him.

Why was this happening, you ask? I'll give you a quick re-cap:

We were just settling into a quite lovely house, courtesy of CSM. As you could tell by the end of the last book, what you would call Fax had just began, and was just becoming-if I do say so myself-even better.

Then, Jeb came for a visit. Call me crazy, but I didn't trust him.

Anyway, Jeb decided that it was time to complete my mission. And, since I evidently wasn't doing a wonderful job, we would be forced to split up. We would each be given a map with our territory, and each place where there was a School. We would each have about ten School's to destroy, and then they would all be gone. Yes, I know you're thinking about that whole 'destroy one and two more grow back' thing. That's why we had to be sneaky, and had also been given a time plot of when we were supposed to strike. Supposedly, Jeb was going to attempt to stop the remaining ones from rebuilding. (Yes, and that would be about as likely as if I went in there, stood on top of the building, and yelled, "Okay, evil people! I command you to disable yourselves!" And if they asked what I would do, I replied, "Oh, yeah…Didn't think about that part. I'll keep standing here.")

Yes, I know you're thinking: _Max actually listened to JEB? And split up the Flock? And split up her and Fang? _Well, trust me, I didn't want to. But my mom and the CSM thought it was a good idea, and I trust them. I was beginning to regret that decision, since the emptiness was already cutting me to my core. (Insert my personal mental image of what, exactly, someone being cut to their core would look like. And exactly what would be a person's core? Their spine, maybe? Heart?)

I had grown up with everyone of these people, and now they were gone. Out of my life, quite possibly to never return. I mean, I know they have to leave the nest sometime (a little bird-kid corny-as-hell humor for you, there), but why now? Under these circumstances? I mean, if they were going off to live in California and be movie stars, different stories. But they were going to fight some of the most evil masterminds in all the World. And they were just kids! (Yeah, yeah, I know. I'm only as old as two of them; oh well. I put down the kid card when I was handed the mother, leader, and protector cards.)

It could have been hours or minutes that I sat there in the dirt, staring like an idiot at the sky. I don't really know. But eventually, I came to the realization that I, too, was on my own. I may have been the leader, but I was nothing without those kids.

I pulled my map out of my pocket and glanced at it. I had gotten the European area of School's, and fourteen had been located there. (Originally, Jeb was going to give the extra four to Iggy and Gazzy, since they had two members. But I hadn't allowed that to happen.) I knew which one I had to start at first, and began to calculate how long it would take me to get there from my current location. Not very long, if I took a plane, but money was limited. We had each been allotted a certain amount that could be spent on anything that we chose: food, weapons, clothes (yes, I do think Nudge will abuse this one), or medical supplies. I didn't have the heart to say that if we were injured in one of our attacks, we wouldn't need medical supplies. We'd be dead or wishing we were dead; captured.

I stood up and decided that, being the gifted hunter-gatherer I was, I would be able to spend a little food money on a plane ticket. I stood up, stretched my legs, unfurled my wings, and jumped into the air, ready to embark on the first phase of my horrifying journey.

**Author's Note: Okay, so there's the first chapter! I hope you like it! Please review.**

**Don't like, don't read, don't review; no flames accepted. They will be deleted, or if you log in, reported. **

**Thanks for reading!**

**-N.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Discaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride, trust me, I truthfully, honestly, don't.**

**Chapter Two.**

**Max POV:**

"_Bonjour. Où est l'usine la plus proche Itex?_"I asked the woman at the front desk of a hotel in France. Yes, I was speaking French. I had gotten good. (Ha, just kidding, the voice was feeding me lines.) **(Translation: Hello. Where is the nearest Itex factory?)**

"_Pourquoi voulez-vous savoir?_" she replied, kind of harsh. Not a good sign. **(Translation: Why do you want to know?)**

"_J'étais simplement curieux. J'ai entendu parler d'un ami, elle dit qu'ils ont été une entreprise très populaire?_" Lie. Not to sound Fang-ish, but I didn't have any friends. Its very important not to, when you do my kind of work.**(Translation: I was just curious. I heard from a friend, she said they were a very popular company?)**

"_Oh. Oui, ils sont très populaires. Ils font presque everthing que nous utilisons. Mais pourquoi avez-vous besoin de connaître l'emplacement?_" she replied, sounding slightly less menacing. **(Translation: Oh. Yes, they are very popular. They make almost everything we use. But why do you need to know the location?)**

"_Je voulais faire quelques recherches à ce sujet. Nous travaillons sur l'économie à l'école, et il serait vraiment aider ma note si je pouvais écrire un rapport sur l'une des plus grandes entreprises dans le monde," _I replied. Or, in other words, I wanted to attack it, and the voice in my head told me to ask you, because apparently Itex isn't marked on Google Maps.**(Translation: I wanted to do some research on this. We work on the economy at school, and it would really help my grade if I could write a report on one of the largest companies in the world.)**

"_Oh, d'accord. Eh bien, il est situé juste au sud d'ici, dans une sorte de section fermée de la France. Je ne sais pas l'endroit exact, toutefois." _**(Translation: Oh, okay. Well, it is located just south of here, in a sort of closed section of France. I do not know the exact location, however.)**

_Merci beaucoup! Cela va vraiment aider à ma recherche! _**(Translation: Thank you! This will really help my research!) **

I walked away from the desk, wishing the voice had just told me that in the first place. Or, better yet, I could of just figured it out on my own.

I know I have some explaining to do. I'll start with said explaining right now.

Okay, so we were four months into the mission. I was on only my third School, however, because it took a lot of work to get one down. And those had been the small ones.

Also, I know what you're thinking: how does someone not recognize the infamous bird-girl? Well, since I last talked to you, the CSM arranged some serious make over's for us all. I got most of my hair chopped off. The stuff that was still there was dark, dark brown. They had put in these special contacts that would keep my eyes their chosen color-green-for about eight months. My face had been simple to fix-a little work and I was a new woman. (No, the work wasn't permanent. It, too, would wear off in about eight months.)

My first two School's were still gone, no sign of a reappearance yet. I had been keeping up with the world news, although I wasn't supposed to, and had seen that my fellow Flock mates were doing pretty well so far, too.

I went to my room in the hotel and shut the door, sitting down on the bed and opening my CSM-provided laptop. Upon logging onto my CSM-set up email account (that was completely untraceable), I emailed the head of directors telling them my plan. I had to get it approved before doing anything. I knew they would approve it, though; they hadn't turned down a plan yet. And, if I do say so myself, it was a damn good one.

Knowing that I would have to leave this location the second I was done destroying that School, and knowing that would be soon, I threw my bag on the bed and began throwing my possessions into it. I didn't have many, just the laptop and its cord, two changes of clothes, my money supplies and the only personal thing I had managed to sneak with me: a picture of the Flock. Call me sentimental, but I needed something to remind me of the better times in case the worst happened. Which it always seems to, in our lives.

Glancing at the clock on the wall, I realized the CSM should of replied by now. I checked my email again, and realized it had been approved. I would strike at midnight tonight.

My plan was to get there just as they were switching shifts and basically shoot up the place. Yeah, they had give me a gun. I guess they had decided I had no other weapons of mass destruction besides my wit, and therefore I should be protected with a firearm. (Don't tell them, but this would be the first time I'd actually be using it for an attack. The last times I had just used a bomb.)

I took a quick nap before I left, because you need sleep if you're going to kill people. Just a heads up.

Around ten, I left the hotel, hid my stuff, and searched for the School.

Around eleven, I found it.

At midnight, I struck.

**Author's Note: Okay! SO! Yeah! Next chapter is Fang POV. :D**

**Thanks for the reviews, etc.!**

**Don't like, don't read, don't review. No flames accepted. They will be deleted, or if you login, reported.**

**-N.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Trust me, guys, I'm not James Patterson. Come to think of it, I'm not even close to James Patterson. I am simply one day the sun will shine with periods in-between the words. That sounds so dramatic…Okay…So yeah! Here's the story!**

**What if I Don't Want to be a Savior? Chapter Three.**

**Fang POV: **

Black eyes, black hair, black jeans, black shoes, black socks, black shirt, black jacket, black gloves, black ski mask (yeah, ski mask. I know I'm awesome, no need to tell me.)… Do you sense a pattern here, too? Or is it just me?

No, I hadn't become a ninja, all you awesome readers that are wondering out there. I was breaking into the School, old-school style. This would be my favorite of the three mission's I'd completed so far, because for once I wasn't just blowing it up and running. This time I actually had something to do.

I had been assigned South America, and currently I was defeating a School in Brazil. I wasn't complaining; Brazil is nice. Besides the whole risking-your-life and away-from-your-family/girlfriend-type-person, this was a great vacation so far. And, hey, defeating the people I despised with every fiber of my being was just a bonus.

Currently, I was being lectured-I mean, uh, prepped-about what I was supposed to do. Not that I needed, um, prepping for it-I was the one who had come up with the plan. God forbid you tell _them _that, though. For some reason, I seemed to of gotten the conceited branch of do-gooders. Oh, well.

Anyway, I'll give you my update.

Since I hadn't been seen nearly as much as my fellow flock-mates, I hadn't really had to have anything done to me. They cut my hair and gave me contacts-my eyes were now an odd but kind of awesome dark purple-, and that was about it.

The past School's I'd defeated had been tiny ones that held no experiments. That's why I had just blown those up-the CSM didn't care about preserving scientists' life, just experiments'. This time, I would be setting all of said experiments free.

Glancing at my watch-which was, yes, black, also-I realized that I needed to start heading towards the School. I knew exactly where it was, all I had to do was fly there.

I grabbed my bag, left the hotel I was in, and flew to a cave. I stashed my stuff there and continued my journey.

About a half hour later, I reached the School. I landed about twenty feet away from the giant fence that was typical for the School.

It was night, so I blended into the background without becoming invisible. I silently crept up to the fence until I was only about five feet away, and then began looking for the secret entrance Jeb had told me about. I found it, and crawled into the tunnel-like area.

After crawling for a while, I came to a vent. I glanced inside, and saw that this was a giant room with about 40 cages in it. Also, there were about five white coats. I pulled out my gun. **(A/N: "So I pulled out my gun!" Okay, if anyone gets this, you will move up to spot numero uno in my book of coolness.)**

I won't go into gruesome details, but I will say this: there were three dead white coats on the floor. Oh, and they were shot.

I opened the vent and climbed into the room, immediately locking the door with the card I stole from one of the dead white coats. I used said card to unlock all of the cages as quickly as possible. A few experiments automatically lunged out, but a few stayed cautiously in their cages.

"It's okay, guys. I just killed the bad people," I informed them. A couple more got out, and I realized I didn't have much more time to work. I instructed them all to go out through the vent, and when the last one was, I shut the vent and unlocked the door, stepping out into the hall.

I shot out the cameras that I could see, and shot the whitecoats that came running. I ran down the hall, looking in every door and window. I set a few more experiments free, shot a few more whitecoats.

After I had killed more whitecoats and set more experiments free, I decided the rest could be taken out by a bomb, not that there were many. I climbed back up the tunnel, dropped a bomb down it, and flew like hell, praying that all the experiments had gotten away already.

Once I was high enough to not get hit by metal bits, I glanced down and had to smirk as I saw the School be engulfed by flames, pieces of it being thrown into the air, showering the earth. It was a beautiful sight, to tell you the truth.

After I had fulfilled my need of watching the School become ruins, I flew back to the cliff where I had stashed my stuff. I grabbed it and flew off to the CSM head quarters, which is where I was supposed to go after every mission.

I got there, we went through the usual test to guarantee it was me, and then I was in a room with two of the main CSM-ers. Dr. Fischer and Dr. Green, a male and a female, sat next to each other, looking at me. Dr. Green asked, "How did the mission go?"

I sighed, since we had played this game before. I had to bite my tongue to the point of it bleeding to not say, 'Well, if it would of gone badly, I wouldn't be here.' Instead, I said, "It went fine."

They both nodded, and said, "That's good…"

We sat in a somewhat awkward silence for a little bit before I dared to say, "Can I go now?"

Dr. Fischer shook his head and said, "No. We have to talk to you… We've run into a problem."

**Author's Note: I have writer's block. Grr. :P Thanks for the reviews, guys! Next chapter will come in 4-5 days. It'll be Max, most likely. (: **


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: I'm sorry this is late! :O Expect two chapters within three days, at the most!**

**Disclaimer: Contrary to popular belief, I am not James Patterson. LMFAO, just kidding, its not contrary at all. ANYWAY! ON WITH…WIIDWTBAS! (note to self: pick easily abbreviated titles from now on…) **

**By the way, there's going to be a lot of POV-switching in this chapter. It's the update chapter. **

**I lied in the last author's note…its Iggy POV!:**

So far, we were doing the best of all the flock members. The CSM people seemed to believe it was because we had two people. However, what they didn't know was that every last School we had destroyed had gone up in a cloud of smoke and fire. In a few less words, we had blown them up.

Anyway, I'm sure you're wondering what we looked like now. Well, don't worry, ladies; I'm just as much of a sexy beast as I was before!

Back on subject, though, Gazzy told me they had dyed my hair a light brown, and made my pale blue eyes brown. I really didn't have that much publicity, so they had left my face alone.

Gazzy had also told me that he still had blonde hair and blue eyes. They had done quite a bit of temporary changes on his face.

As for our work on the actual purpose of this mission, as I mentioned before, we were doing quite well. We had defeated five of the School's in only four months.

In other words, we would win whatever the hell kind of sick game this might be. Which, I later find out, was exactly what it was.

**Nudge POV:**

I wasn't exactly doing too great at this whole defeating School's thing. I had only disassembled one so far, and I had spent most of my money on-COMEPLETELY NECESSARY-clothes and accessories. Okay, so maybe some of the accessories weren't necessary…but oh well. I could of died without the clothes.

Anyway, back on track (that rhymes!): I don't really know why I wasn't doing well. Maybe it was because I didn't have any of the skills of the other flock-mates. I couldn't blow things up. I was an okay fighter, but against the type of people I had to fight, I had no chance. The only reason I had even defeated one was because the CSM had provided me with a bomb.

Why wasn't I just using more bombs, courtesy of the CSM, to defeat the rest of the School's? Because the CSM said that I had to defeat at least one on my own before they'd give me the weapons I needed.

Despite this, though, they had told me I couldn't even try to defeat one right now, because they were formulating a new plan for us. Evidently, all of us were failing miserably.

Or, I was failing miserably enough for all of us. Either option is quite plausible.

**Angel POV:**

"How are you doing so far, Angel?" Jeb asked me.

I shrugged, not wanting to talk to him. Max had taught me well.

"Come on, sweetie, you need to tell me," he prodded.

I sighed and said, "Fine. I've defeated four so far."

He looked amazed. Before he could ask, I answered the question in his head by saying, "I used mind-control, obviously. And the CSM's weapons of mass destruction helped a little."

I'm not even being cocky here, its true; the weapons weren't the reason I was doing so well. When you can force the leader to disassemble his own army, you sort of have an advantage. Seriously, I could just sit back leisurely on their front lawn and force them to kill each other.

He smiled. "Well, you're doing great. As well as Max and Fang, in fact."

I smirked at this, knowing it would tick Max off to know the eight year old was tied with her. In all truthfulness, though, I had really always been tied with her.

Or ahead of her.

**Max POV:**

Well, I assume you want an update on my mission. You know, how I left you with that cliffhanger?

It didn't turn out exactly how I had wanted it to. In other words, I failed.

How, exactly, do you fail my type of mission?You get caught. You get caught, you get a gun pointed to your chest, you get tied up…For some reason, I think I've told this story before. Only this time I didn't even have my flock to help me escape from this 'effing hell-hole.

I had been holed up here for nearly a week now, and it was getting old. Didn't the CSM suspect something? Couldn't they tell it wasn't normal for me to not contact them in this amount of time?

_They have a plan for you, Max, _the voice reassured me. Well, not exactly reassured, since I'm not exactly feeling in the mood to be reassured by my particular mental condition, but it attempted to reassure me.

_Well, 'ol Voice-y, tell 'em to fire it up. I'm getting a bit restless here, _I shot back in the meanest tone I could perfect mentally. It was pretty mean. I assume years of having a smart ass mind-reader had helped me, now hadn't it?

'_It' is on its way, Maximum, _he/she/it replied.

_Why don't you inform me a little about what exactly this plan is. You know I hate to be on the outside of the gossip circle. Give me all the juicy details, _I said. If the voice was actually a human, and had any grey hairs, I assumed they were all because of me.

_The information will come to you mentally as it comes to you physically._

Considering the fact that this was another fortune-cookie statement, I guessed our chat was over. Not that I wanted it to continue, anyway. My little friend was quite annoying.

They hadn't even poked or prodded me yet. I guess they were waiting for the perfect time; the prime of my annoyance, perhaps.

I was in a cage-GASP!-but-now this is really a shocker-it was a large this time. I guess they were out of mediums at Petco.

I glanced around the dark and boring room, trying to figure out exactly what I was working with here. Two vents, a tiny window that an insect couldn't even fit through, and then the door. The walls were painted a blank grey, the floor nearly the same.

I glanced at the vent, plotting ways to get the hell out of here. Suddenly a ski-mask covered face appeared behind the vent. Not saying anything because the person very well could be there to help me, I watched as they un-did the vent and silently climbed in. When they were down, I recognized them.

It seemed my 'hero' had arrived.

**A/N: Okay! Another chapter later today or tomorrow! Thanks for the reviews! x)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hi….I know, if you like this story/want to read it, you hate me. I know, I know: I suck. I haven't updated this in forever. I am sooo sorry. I don't even have an excuse for it besides one giant case of writer's block. Because of this, I need your help. Anyone have some ideas for what they'd like to see in the future of this story? I'm open to pretty much everything. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Maximum Ride. Nope.**

**Max POV:**

Well, I assume from the moment I said ski mask you guessed it was a ninja. You got it right; it was Fang!

Despite the fact that this very well could have been our moment for the epic reunion of the star-crossed lovers, the moment you've been waiting on the edge of your seat, munching popcorn dramatically for, it wasn't. We barely even acknowledged each other's presence.

Knowing that we wouldn't have long, Fang immediately went to work on the lock. After a few moments of fumbling around with it, bam! Open lock!

But it couldn't be that easy, could it? No. Of course not.

The door to the room opened, and whitecoats began flooding into it. Stupid them; they hadn't brought guns. I immediately lunged out of the cage, taking on the first one I reached. She was down in about seven seconds, on to the next one… This one was harder. It was evident that he had been in a few mutant-human fights before, by the battle scars as well as his wisdom and ability to guess my every move. He seemed to know which way I would jump before I even did.

I roundhouse kicked him straight in the gut; my only kick that he hadn't somehow avoided. It knocked the wind out of him, giving me the opportunity to finish him off-or at least knock him out-which I took full advantage of.

Having a moment free from battle, I glanced around for Fang. I found him, easily fighting off two whitecoats at once. Another one came and attacked me, I fought it off-I think you see where this is going.

I'll save you the blood and loss of breath, and just skip to the aftermath. Once we had defeated the current whitecoats, we ran out of there as fast as possible.

Soon we were in the air, high above the School, two small specks in the sky to anyone below. Once we had gotten far enough away so that I felt we wouldn't be shot at randomly, but still not even close to far enough for comfort, I said, "Hey."

Casual as it may be, it was all I could think of. And I think it fit better than, oh, I don't know…Something along the lines of, 'Oh, Fang! You saved me! Knight and shining armor!'. You know, mainly because I'm…well…me.

"Yo," he replied in that Fang-way of his. You know, that one-word, only-I-can-say-this-and-still-be-awesome way.

We flew in silence, nothing much to say at least for now. Once we had been flying for probably an hour, however, I broke that silence by asking him the question that I could only ask him without giving up my leader (ex-leader?) persona: "What's the plan?"

"CSM wants us to split into groups of two. You, me; Nudge, Angel. And Gazzy and Iggy," he replied, briefly-as usual. I mean, why would he be descriptive? He's Fang.

"Why?" I asked him, adjusting myself so I was flying underneath him and therefore being able to hear him better.

He awkwardly half-shrugged mid-air. "Didn't tell me," he said.

We continued flying, finally reaching the CSM building that Fang had evidently been told to go to about another hour later.

We landed gracefully, one right after another, tucked in our wings, and headed inside.

We were directed by a person that I assumed was an assistant to a small room that reminded me of a police interrogation room that you would see on TV. In other words, a room that was way too small that made my claustrophobia kick into play majorly.

There was a wooden desk with one chair on one side, two green chairs on the other side. Fang and I sat down in the green chairs, awaiting the arrival of whoever was going to determine our future. (Can you say over-dramatic? Okay, fine. We were awaiting the arrival of the person that was going to explain all of this to us.)

A few minutes, possibly an hour, later, a familiar-looking woman in a plain grey pants suit came through the door. It was obvious that she had been over-worked-or at least she thought she had been-by the way she carried herself, the set of her wrinkled face.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Kathleen Roberts. I know everything about you, as well as who you are, so we can spare ourselves the useless introduction. I'm assuming that you want to know why you're here," she said, sitting down in her chair and crossing her hands. I could tell she was no-nonsense; I liked that.

"Yes," I said, taking over as leader as usual. Or, since it was just Fang and I, taking over as the only one who talked.

"Okay," she began. "We've decided to split the six of you into two's. Some of you were doing wonderfully, some of you were doing horribly, but we've decided that either way, it's a win-win situation. If you were doing badly, we've paired you with someone that's doing well, and therefore you will begin doing well. If you were both doing well, than we've got double the power. And now that we're mainly down to the core schools, we're going to need that."

I nodded as she was speaking. When she was done, I asked, "So which territory will we be devouring first? Mine or Fang's?"

"We've created a new map and a new list for you. There's a total of seven school's left for the two of you combined, all of them powerful, all of them home to experiments. We want to preserve the lives' of any experiments' that can be preserved, so you'll have to work from the inside out on these. But back to the point, you will be going from the smallest of schools to the largest branch. The smallest is in Fang's region. You start tomorrow."

**Author's Note: Once again, anyone who has ANY ideas at all for this story, please share. And also once again, I am SO sorry for this being…what, four weeks late? The next chapter will be up as soon as I get some ideas, so ASAP. Thank you for bearing with me!**

**-N.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Wow. I'm really bad at updating this. I'm soo sorry! Expect some more, because winter break is coming up soon and I'll pretty much just be reading and writing the entire time. And there's the tiniest bit of Fax in this chapter. You know, my usual, unrealistic and sappy Fax, but whatever. **

**By the way, if you haven't already seen it, the first 8 chapters of ANGEL are up on James Patterson's website! They're amazing, slightly horrifying, and…well, they make me wish it was 59 days from now. Okay, bye!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Maximum Ride, I would own Maximum Ride. Clever disclaimer, eh?**

**What If I Don't Want To Be a Savior? Chapter six.**

**Max POV.**

"You ready?" I called to Fang, who was a few feet away from me.

"Yup," he replied, popping the 'P'.

With that, we leaped gracefully into the air, taking off into the deep blue of the sky. Up, up, up and even higher then, until no one would be able to make out the flying mutant children in the skies from below. You know, not that most people see a large bird and say, 'Oh my God, it's one of those flying kids!', but still. You never know.

Anyway, back on track, we were headed to Venezuela. Not for a fabulous vacation and a life of luxury, but to kill some people, save some others. Truth be told, the latter actually sounded more fun. After you've lived my life, whether running constantly sucks or not, sitting back on a lawn chair sipping some sort of non-alcoholic beverage with a little umbrella in it didn't sound too great.

"What's the plan?" Fang asked from above me.

"We get there, we break in, we steal stuff, we let some experiments free, and then we kill scientists, almost get caught, and make a daring escape."

"Original," he said sarcastically. "We've never done _that _before."

I sighed. "Whatever. It works, doesn't it?" You know, it works all the time…except for when it doesn't.

"Sure," he said, no doubt rolling his dark eyes.

After we had been flying for about four hours straight, my stomach growled. I didn't want to be the first to give in, but I also knew Fang never would… "Fang, we're stopping to re-fuel."

He nodded mid-air. Looking down, I found a place that looked like a small town. Finding some seemingly deserted woods, we landed there.

"Did you hear that?" a voice asked.

Fang and I both became very still and silent, a look of panic directed toward each other. Well, a look of panic from me, a slight flicker of worry from him.

"What?" someone with a thick country accent replied.

"It sounded like somethin' was walking over there," the first voice answered. I figured he made a hand gesture towards us.

"Phil," the country guy began, "You're just paranoid 'cuz we haven't got nothin' yet. I didn't hear anything."

Well, by the way they were talking and the fact that they were in the middle of the woods, I figured they were hunters. Lovely, hunters with guns that 'hadn't got nothin' yet'. Just what we needed.

I pictured Phil shrugging and then replying, "No, I heard something, Larry. I know I did. It won't hurt to check it out."

Shit. _Larry, how about you save some bird-kid lives today and don't check it out? _I thought.

I glanced at Fang, communicating with my eyes. He nodded, understanding. We both tucked in our wings. With a concentrated look on his face, Fang reached out and touched my arm, and suddenly we were invisible. Thank God for new-found powers, and the evident new found ability to change whatever he was touching to be invisible, too.

Phil and Larry appeared. "See, Phil? I told you there wasn't anything back here," Larry said. He was bald and plump, with a flannel shirt, blue jeans, and boots on.

Phil, with a camouflage jacket, blue jeans, and boots, also, replied, "Guess not. Lets go."

They walked away, lugging their guns as they went. Fang and I didn't dare even breathe until we were sure they were gone. Even then, we didn't risk talking. Take two hunters, desperate for a kill, and add two birds with a little extra meat on them, and you have a huge Thanksgiving feast that could feed the whole town plus some. _This meat sure has some extra flavor, _I imagined one of the townsfolk saying. _Oh yeah, that's the human skin of them. Tastes just like chicken, don't it?_

"Well, that worked well," I mumbled.

Fang nodded. "Yup."

"Well, if you're hungry, I bet our new friends Phil and Larry would love to share they're mongoose or whatever they kill in these parts."

I saw a small flicker of a smile on his face before he replied, "I prefer street rat."

"What about McDonald's?" I asked in response. "Perhaps the new McMoleRat?"

He nodded. "Sounds good."

So off we went to find the newest gourmet entrée only found at good 'ol Mickey D's.

We ate in a deserted part of the town, silent as usual. Between the shoveling of day-old grease-patties into our mouths, Fang said, "I missed you, Max."

I smiled despite myself, despite the fact that I'm Maximum Ride, the girl who doesn't like showing emotions because emotion equals weakness. "I missed you, too."

And with that, we began our next fun little journey, where Phil and Larry would become faces of the past, blank ones with white coats fulfilling the empty spot left by them. Forests and making fun of McDonald's would turn into laboratories and running from scientists. You know, all that good stuff.

How fun.

**A/N: Viola. Yeah…reviews? Suggestions? I'm in desperate need of the last one. Thanks for reading! I don't like flames. We ran out of marshmallows last week. : (**

**-B.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: My cleverness is running out. Wait, I was never clever…THEREFORE, I AM NOT JAMES PATTERSON. What's the point of this? I mean, really. Was there ever a doubt that I was, in fact, James Patterson? I didn't think so.**

**Chapter Seven of What If I Don't Want to be a Savior?**

**Third person POV. (how mysterious.)**

"Yes. They've began destroying them," a male voice said.

"Good. And after that, they'll come back and start on Mission NHS?"

He nodded. "Yes, ma'am."

"And they know nothing, correct?"

"Correct."

"Good. You are dismissed."

And with that, he walked off. His name was Jeremy, and he was thirty-two. All of his life had been spent working for this woman, in one way or another. His parents had worked for her, and then he had followed their lead. And now, here he was, in the spot he had aimed to be in the entire time. He had been noticed by her, the one he had worshiped for her dark divinity.

Despite the controversy behind the type of things he and the people he associated with did, this was what he had hoped to aspire to since day one. When other children were dreaming of being firefighters, the girls princesses, he was dreaming of becoming an evil scientist. Of course, back then, he had no clue just how evil it was. He had thought evil was stealing a pencil from someone, not stealing a lifetime. Each one that he stole, though, only made him happier. A bitter concept to most. But don't they always tell you to do what makes you happy? Did that not apply to him?

He sat down behind his small desk and opened up his laptop. Finally loaded, he opened up the security cameras, located in random places all over the country.

And there they were, the subjects of his desperation for destruction.

Two flying bird children, naïve of his ability to kill them with the click of a mouse.

**Max POV:**

I landed, my feet hitting the ground gracefully and silently. Fang hit the ground a few seconds later, perfect footing and all, somehow managing to look like a dark ballerina while landing, still in the costume of a dirty emo bird child.

We had just gotten back from scoping out the School that we would be destroying tonight. Our first one since arriving in Venezuela, and we figured it would be a relatively easy one.

"Plan?" Fang asked simply.

I had thought this one through. "Did you see that window on the second floor?"

He nodded.

"Okay. I'm pretty sure that's where they keep the experiments. We're going to break in through that window at a time when no one is in there. We'll have about thirty seconds to do anything we can-lock door, bolt windows-to keep them out. We'll unlock every cage, set them free-we'll have to fly the ones that can't fly down, since it's second story-and then kill the heart of the school, the most important person. Director, whatever. Sound good?"

He nodded. "They won't hold off for that long."

"I know. But for now, that's the plan," I replied.

"Okay," he replied, a slight tone of disbelieving in his voice. "Whatever you say."

I sighed and sat down at the base of the tree, next to where Fang had settled. After a few moments of silence, I mumbled, "I wonder how the other's are doing."

He shrugged.

I was worried, though. I had no clue what had become of my Flock. "What if something bad happened to them?"

He gently slung an arm around my shoulders, comforting me almost immediately. "They're fine, Max. They know how to fight."

I nodded. "I know."

There was silence for another long while. Then, I glanced up to the sky.

"Ready to go?"

**Iggy POV:**

"How many do we have left?" I asked Gazzy, who was looking at our map.

We were now five months into the mission, and almost done as far as I knew. "Two," he replied. What can I say? Lethal explosives were on our side.

"Okay," I replied. "We'll go to the first one tonight. Usual?" I asked him.

"Mmhmm," he replied plainly, out-of-character for him.

"Gaz…What's up?" I asked, concerned. I couldn't see him, for all I know he could be a 80 year old man with a toupee and full beard. You know, or he could just be depressed about something.

"I heard something," he replied.

I waited for a moment for him to speak. Nothing. "What did you hear?"

"I'm not really sure…" he muttered.

Okay then… Way to tell me what's going on, Gazzy. "What do you mean?"

"I heard someone-I think Dr. Green-talking. They were talking about us, about "The Final Mission"."

"They were probably just talking about our last School," I replied, not quite believing it myself. There was something fishy about this, whether I wanted to deal with it or not.

"They weren't," Gazzy responded.

Where was Max when you needed her to explain away all your problems to the younger ones?

**Author's Note: I suck again. I'm so sorry. : (. I have the worst case of writer's block I've ever had. Seriously. Please, anyone with suggestions on where to take this story, tell me. Otherwise, it'll be ending at about ten chapters instead of being drawn out. Tell me what you think.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-Baileyxx. 3**


End file.
